blackdragonparkourfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Ilabaca
Daniel Marcus Ilabaca (born January 23, 1988) from Moreton, England, is considered by many to be one of the world's leading free runners. His videos often feature innovative tricks, or movements that have been attempted by very few practitioners. For example, in 2007 Daniel was the first to perceive and land a monkey gainer Philosophy Daniel likes to share his philosophies on life and movement with others. He believes Parkour is a global movement that will change the way people interact with their environment. To him all ways of being free and expressing yourself are parkour Daniel also insists in the power of choices in one's training. He admits that falling is the result of choosing to fall. He also suggests that preparing for the future is unnecessary, and that you should enjoy every moment you have. Film/TV appearances *'Top Gear' (2006) *:In a 2006 episode of Top Gear, Daniel and Kerbie took part in a challenge to race a car through the busy city centre of Liverpool. In the episode, the free runners won, however the race was filmed in several parts, with the aid of crash mats, and didn't actually take place. *'Eric Prydz vs. Pink Floyd' (music video, 2006) *:Daniel performed free running moves while dressed in a school uniform in a 2006 music video for the remix Eric Prydz vs. Pink Floyd - Proper Education which promoted the theme of saving the environment. *'Parkour Journeys' (2006) *:Daniel featured in the Parkour Journeys DVD documentary, in a section called 'Daniel Ilabaca In Profile' which featured an interview and footage of him training. *'David Guetta vs. The Egg' (music video, 2007) *:Along with several 3RUN team members, Daniel performed several free running tricks around Elephant & Castle in the music video for the song David Guetta vs The Egg - Love Don't Let Me Go Walking Away. *'UEFA Champions' League Advert' (advert, 2008) *:Daniel Ilabaca and Ryan Doyle were among the free runners and Trickers appearing in a commercial shown regularly on Sky Sports to promote the Champions' League, in which he performed various tricks and martial arts kicks on a computer-generated football around central London's South Bank. *'The Chemical Brothers - Midnight Madness '(Music Vídeo,2008) The video is set in a back alley and warehouse in London, United Kingdom. It begins with a goblin (played mainly by Daniel Ilabaca), who jumps out of a dumpster, and starts dancing. His dancing takes him out of the alley and up onto the nearby rooftops, then into a theatre. The goblin begins breakdancing (now played by Pockemon crew breakdancer, Lilou) on the stage. He exits, jumps onto a police car, and rides it back to the dumpster, when he jumps in moments before a man walks into the alley and dumps a bag of trash into the dumpster. *'MTV's Ultimate Parkour Challenge' (2009 - 2010) *:Daniel Ilabaca appeared in the pilot episode of MTV's Ultimate Parkour Challenge, winning the $10,000 prize. He also appeared in the first series. *'The European Parkour Tour 2010' (2010) *:Daniel Ilabaca is travelling across 4,000 miles to eight major cities to meet some of Europe’s best Freerunners. From each city we’ll be making short films and interviews with the local freerunning community. He is visiting London, Amsterdam, Cologne, Copenhagen, Vienna, Milan, Barcelona and Paris – all in three weeks! *'Misfits' (2010) *:In the first series, Daniel played "Superhoodie", a recurring character who monitors and plays a guardian role outside the circle of already established characters. He is an onlooker and an outsider, with traits such as athletic ability and care being amplified since the storm in episode 1. Category:Athletes